The Geek Society
by Jayne Hill
Summary: AU/AH: I was head cheerleader. He was the creepy geek who threw up on my brother and stalked me occasionally. This match should not have worked out at all. Clace. Lemonade and vulgar language.


_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Plotline is my own._

**The Geek Society**

Ironically, the day I was dumped was one of the greatest days that semester. Dad had bought me the new iPhone and I had finally managed to perfect the art of the back flip at the very peak of the throw. I am head cheerleader thank you, and I am the only one in Alicante High School who has managed the move.

Of course they haven't – they aren't me, are they?

Anyway, the day I was dumped was great. Fantastic with whipped cream and a cherry on top. My boyfriend was great. His body was ripped and totally touchable with abs of steel that you could break your fist on if you ever had the misfortune of punching it. A total sweetheart as well with eyes you could lose yourself in. I've lost myself within them many times, there's no use in denying it.

But the truth is; Jordan Kyle is an ass. An ass of a football player who had the audacity to dump the head cheerleader. It's social suicide! He's not going to get much better than me, after all.

He cheated on me, then when I confronted him, dumped me! Dumped me while that _slut _clung to his arm like a leech, her smile spread across her face like it would never come off.

Maia Roberts is a hoe. They make a fantastic couple. I can't wait to see her grovelling and crying to the cheerleader squad to take her back after I kicked her off. You know... when Jordan cheats on her as well. The guy has a record and well, it was my mistake to think maybe I could change him. You can't change dirty, filthy cheaters.

"I still say we should string him up by his ankles and let the freshmen beat his face to a pulp" Isabelle Lightwood was still saying even a week after being... well, left. Dumped is such an ugly word, and now that I think about it, Jordan hadn't been that hot after all.

I wave a hand impatiently, slurping up some OJ. "Let's be honest here Izzy... do you really believe our team stands _any _chance at all against this other team tomorrow night? With any luck, they'll break his face, cock and neck."

Isabelle looks thoughtful, nibbling at a cheese and onion sandwich (ew). "If they have to break anything of his, yeah, I hope it's his cock."

Quite frankly I hope they trample him to death. They're our rivals, and our rivals almost always destroy us, so there is a very good chance of crushed faces and limbs. Oh, don't forget his cock. His tiny, weeny little one. When we'd slept together, there hadn't been much to feel. More than once I've had to fake an orgasm, that's how tiny it is. It was like being impaled with a particularly fat, past its sell by date soggy courgette. Not a nice image, is it? Maybe Maia likes rotten, small and fat courgettes. She seems the type to shove fruit and veg up whatever hole she can find.

A prickle on the back of my neck alerts me to the arrival of my stalker in the cafeteria. Okay... he's not a stalker exactly, but he always makes this little habit of staring at me whenever he can.

Jace Herondale sits in the corner of the room with his head down and lunch before him, gazing at me sometimes between his curtains of lank and often greasy dark blond hair. All schools need the undisputed geek and Jace is one through and through. Unfortunately, he's also my next door neighbour.

"Urgh" I groan to Isabelle, shifting uncomfortably in my seat as another figure joins Stalker Jace at the table. "_Why _does your brother hang around with the creep?"

Isabelle doesn't turn around, but continues eating her sandwich. "Geek Calls to geek?" she shrugs, shoving the rest of her sandwich in. "Jace doesn't look very well today."

I don't even know why Jace Herondale comes to school looking like a total begging scrounger, for it's not like his family is super poor or anything. If anything, they're as rich as my own family. Dad and his father, Stephen, are on excellent terms.

"Maybe they're dating" I now say, eyes appraising the pair with distaste. "Your brother _is _gay after all. And have you ever seen Jace dating _anyone? _In school or out?"

Isabelle snickers. "Jace totally isn't gay. He's the guy who gets a hard-on just _seeing_ us in uniform. Remember freshman year? He was sent home because he spunked all in his pants when he saw you in those red shorts. I heard he had to walk home with a raging erection."

Jace Herondale. Spunk. Erection. There's my appetite gone.

"I still think he's gay" I tell Isabelle matter-of-factly. "I think he and Alec are secret lovers that meet under a full moon for some hanky-panky while covered in baby oil and-" Isabelle chokes on her Mountain Dew, causing me to stop hastily to wham her back with my fist.

The doors of the cafeteria bang open and the football team falls in. Almost instantly the place erupts into cheers; football fever is taking over the school in preparation for tomorrow's game. Out of the corner of my eye, I spy Creep stumbling to his feet, saying something to Alec that I can't make out.

"Who's going to win tomorrow?!" the team captain calls, also known as my brother. He hits the air with his fist as the crowd calls "_Shadowhunters!_" Jonathan bellows a war cry and smashes his way through the cafeteria in typical macho-Morgenstern style. He's anything but graceful. How are we even related? It's embarrassing to watch. I look away before he can embarrass himself by falling over a chair and into a girl's cleavage (again). It's his own style of picking up girls he likes.

"Yeah!" he yells, so loud I flinch slightly. Seriously? Does he have to be that loud? "Who is going to _pummel _their skulls into-!" but he never finishes. The crowd gasps and falls silent, albeit for the odd quiet giggle.

Isabelle clamps a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. When I spin around in my chair, Jace is on his feet before Jonathan. And Jonathan... uh...

Jace has totally thrown up all over his brand new leather jacket.

My brother just stands there for a moment, his expression utterly blank. But then it slowly turns to disgust as he looks down, a lock of white-blond hair falling into his dark eyes. I raise a hand to my mouth, muffling my giggle – it's a fantastic sight.

"I-I'm sorry-" Jace splutters, stepping back as if slightly dizzy. Izzy had said he looked ill, and he really does with his chalky skin and dark shadows beneath his eyes. It's not often I get to see Jace's face, because it's always hidden behind that wave of yellow and grease. He looks horrified. Scared, even.

Jonathan laughs softly, looking up from his yuck covered chest to Jace, his eyes nothing short of murder. "This jacket costs more than your life, you little slimy cretin." His hand balls into a fist by his side and I know instantly what he's going to do; what he does best.

Hit people.

"Don't interfere-!" Isabelle hisses as I rise to my feet and stroll over, tutting at my brother. "Come on Jon, it was an accident. Look at him –" I nod at Jace, keeping a safe distance from the pair of them, especially Jace so I'm not in the line of fire for the next wave of puke. "Go and get yourself cleaned up and stop acting like a baby." We both know how much his new jacket had cost, and it was only twenty dollars from a second-hand shop. Easily replaceable if dry-cleaning won't fix it.

As if he can read my mind, Jace says, clearly terrified his face is going to be smashed to pieces "I'll pay for dry-cleaning. I'm sorry."

Jonathan glowers at me, taking in my folded arms and raised eyebrow; he won't argue with me, the tiny ball of orange-haired fury, for I'm pretty sure I terrify him at times. He huffs and unzips his jacket with a groan of disgust and throws it into Jace's chest, causing him to take a few steps back while his face goes distinctly green at the smell emanating from it.

My brother raises a hand and curls it until only one finger is left. He pokes that finger into Jace's arm, and hard at that. "I want it back this week or I will _skin you. _I will make your life a living hell." He isn't joking. Jonathan isn't the type to make false promises like that, especially when his eyes are full of disgust and burning hatred.

Jace dashes from the room, and not because of Jonathan; I distinctly hear him defiling the squeaky clean corridor outside the cafeteria.

When Jonathan turns away, the hubbub in the cafeteria returns to normal. Behind him I see Jordan and disappointment flows through me that Jace couldn't have held in his vomit for five more seconds at least.

"You stink" I tell Jonathan, covering my nose with my hand. "You smell like curdled milk."

"You should have let me teach him a lesson, not defend him" Jonathan snaps at me, tugging his shirt off over his head and –to my delight – tossing it to Jordan to hold. The black vest beneath his shirt is untouched, otherwise my brother would be walking around half naked, abs on show. Gross.

I roll my eyes. "The guy was feeling sick, and unfortunately your big head got in the way. It's not his fault." I actually feel really rather sorry for Jace; the football team teased him before, but now they'll give him hell anyway. Even if he got the jacket dry-cleaned before the end of school today.

"All fired up for tomorrow?" he asks now, starting over towards the cheerleader table where Isabelle sits, looking provocative in her short red dress. Jonathan raises a hand and smoothes back his hair, not waiting for my reply – I don't even bother, for right now he's thinking with one organ, and that isn't his brain.

"Eyes up Romeo" Izzy says tartly when Jonathan blatantly checks out her long and luscious legs. He lets out a low whistle. "Will you hit me if I touch them?"

Isabelle smiles sweetly and uncrosses her ankles. She's like a snake, ready to pounce at any given moment. "Touch me and you will lose that hand."

Jonathan smirks broadly and leans down, bracing himself against the chair next to Isabelle. "I distinctly remember that you used to _love _my hands and me touching you."

It's really awkward when your best friend and brother are exes. Even more awkward when you realize they still want to fuck each other's brains out. Over and over again.

"Remember those orgasms I had?" Izzy says, fluttering her lashes as she reaches up and pats Jonathan's cheek twice. "They were all fake."

The football team, including Jerkface, bursts out laughing, snapping their fingers and hooting their insults at Jonathan. He punches one of the players in the arm a little too hard to be entirely playful.

Jonathan winks, taking a step back from our table as he brushes his hair from his eyes once more. "You'll be riding the Morgenstern Express again soon. I assure you. And you will love it like you always do."

Next to me, Isabelle gasps, turning her gaze to me with her eyes wide in fake surprise. "Clary!" she exclaims, slapping a hand over her heart. "You're lesbian for me after all? I'm so flattered!"

A muscle twitches in Jonathan's cheek as we both start laughing. Without another word he turns tail and leaves the cafeteria with the team in tow, including Mr. Tiny Cock who refuses to look at me like the coward he is.

"He's such a sleaze" Isabelle shudders, avoiding my eyes. "How do you live with him?"

"With ear defenders on" I tell her, leaving the implication hanging in the air between us. Isabelle scoffs and folds her arms, totally giving herself away – she still wants to ride the Jonathan Morgenstern Express. I know her too well.

She crumples up her sandwich wrapper and dumps it onto the table, saying rather grumpily "final cheerleading practice for tomorrow. Come on-" and then she grabs my hand and proceeds to drag me from the cafeteria and my leftover OJ.

oOoOo

A/N: _I have never read a story with geeky, creepy and adorable Jace, so I thought I'd write this. You'll love Clary at times, but hate her at others. Totally different dynamics. Hope you like it and drop a review :) I'll continue if enough want me to update. _


End file.
